oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Orpheus Telos
, , | residence = Traveler | alias = King of Songs ((歌の王, Uta no Ō) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 70+ | bounty = 100,000 | status = Alive | birth = December 30th | doriki = | height = 5'6" ft. (167cm) | weight = 125lbs (56kg) }} Orpheus Telos (オルフェウス テロス, Orufiusu Terosu) is a wandering minstrel traveling through the . He arrived by way of the on ship who were enraptured by his music, calling him the King of Songs (歌の王, Uta no Ō), for his notes were said to be so moving that the even the skies wept. That is until a detected the powerful hypnotic effects of his music upon landfall and immediately called for his arrest. However Orpheus made his escape as the charmed crew fought to cover his escape. Obviously they have not forgiven him for this transgression and have since put out a bounty on the musician. Yet even a sizable bounty was not enough to deter others from approaching Orpheus. His songs soon became the stuff of legend, able to move even the most hardened criminal to tears, or bring former enemies together as brothers. It has become apparent that on any ship he accompanies is able to more easily navigate the . They say that the ocean waves move to the melody of his song and the charmed winds ensure swift and safe travel. This has not escaped the 's notice, and more than ever before are traveling en-mass between the islands at unprecedented speeds. Those in power are taking note of his unusual musical talents and have begun scouting for the young bard, but to no avail. He seems to come and go at his leisure, never staying in one place too long, always on the move. His motivations are unknown and his movements are erratic at best, but if one desires to meet the fabled King of Songs, they need only sing his melody, and eventually he will come. Appearance Orpheus is a man unbounded by convention in both demeanor and appearance. From the moment eyes gaze upon his person minds are drawn towards the inescapable conclusion that the man before them is . . . and then their eyes avert their gaze and the memory of his passing fades into ether. The strength of his Conqueror's Haki is such that those lacking in will are simply unable to even perceive his passing. He simply wills them to look away and ignore his presence and so it is done. But those who possess the inner strength to do so, particularly those who have seen death, have heard its chortle can strain their senses and see Orpheus. What stands before their vision is otherworldly, something not entirely human. No no, not that kind of human but human the concept behind the word, something recognizable, a being capable of expressing human thought and emotion. Orpheus appears human but there is a presence about him that is off, something in his visage that is inherently strange, or perhaps its the way his gaze seems to strip everything that you are away revealing only the nakedness of your weakness before him. Reality seems to part around him, the familiar weight of Haki pouring from him like a physical barrier that unravels the world around him with each step, reshaping it into something . . . else. The wild mane of silver-white hair (a splash of colors flash before your eyes for just a moment) that stretches past his shoulders gives him a very primal look not unlike a beast. The face beneath appears young, impossibly so given the vast depths of wisdom behind his deep lavender eyes (a vortex swirling and spinning dragging you inward). His features seem sculpted as though an artist had tried to capture the moment between youth and adulthood, for the symmetry on his face feels impossible (a mirror for a face, your twisted reflection smiles back at you). Thick heavy robes hang off Orpheus making it impossible to tell his build. Though he moves with an almost preternatural grace, like a leaf fluttering in the wind (dancing, dancing under the blooded moon). Made from finely woven fibers the robe bears the prestige of some kind of priest or shaman (liar, pretender, murderer) The accessories adorned across clothing hint at perhaps his status, flowery decorations sewn into the robes, long lavish silken blue trails that hang from his shoulders (blooming from the sea of red, the worms spin their gleaming white threads). A spectrum of pink-red to lavender makes up the palette of his attire mixed with gold highlights. Personality Background Child of Omens The birth of the being who would one day become known as Orpheus Telos was not a joyous one. On that auspicious day, beneath the blood dyed moon he opened his prismatic hued eyes which shined like burnt stars into the void, and in that single horrifying moment his parents knew they had brought a cursed being into this world. He was promptly abandoned to the great forests of Eurydice Isle, left to die as his parents fled in terror. You see, there is an old legend on Eurydice Isle, that a demon wearing the face of man will appear once every few generations, and in this guise they will bring ruin and calamity. However, despite the demons attempt at subterfuge it can be detected by the light of the moon when it shines upon its eyes revealing a prismatic splash of colors that burn with the intensity of the sun. Yet all was not lost, for an exile whom had previously served the people for years before he renounced his tribe came upon the babe after seven days and yet the child had not perished. Perplexed and curious about the infant whom despite all odds had survived on his lonesome, this exile, this hermit took the boy as her own and raised him in accordance to ancient tradition. The Realm of the Dead Lord of Shadows Abilities Physical Abilities Kenbunshoku Haki - The Primal Song Haoshoku Haki Musician Navigator Trivia Behind the Scenes *Orpheus is named after the Greek God Orpheus, a god of songs and music, who is also known as the Master of Strings, and Father of Song. *The character art is based on Merlin from the series Fate/Grand Order. Category:Musicians Category:Navigators Category:Male Characters